


The Taste Cats Can't Resist

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off a Cat Treat Commercial, Cat tendencies, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Cats* will do anything for the great taste of new Temptations Cat Treats.*May include cat-themed superheroes.  Use with caution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLmIuW7yhBI) commercial.
> 
> I really don't know what this is. I wrote it in like twenty minutes. The commercial was on before a YouTube video and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
> Enjoy!

It had been two years since Marinette and Adrien had told each other their secret identities. Dating was a little hard, honestly, if you didn’t know your significant other’s first name. So they told each other and life went on.

It had been a year since Marinette had moved into an apartment with Alya. Living with the Ladyblogger had made sneaking out for patrols and akuma attacks difficult. It had been almost impossible for Adrien to escape Nino’s watchful eye for the six months they’d already been living together, so they decided their friends needed to know.

Alya had been living with Marinette for a year. It was strange, living with a superhero. It was stranger when said superhero’s boyfriend sometimes forgot he wasn’t a cat.

Which was why Alya initially didn’t think too much of Marinette standing with a package of cat treats in her hand, staring out their balcony doors.

“Mari, I’m home!” she called, and Marinette returned it with a greeting of her own.

She took off her boots, and made her way into the living room, freezing and cocking her head as she stared at the multiple large holes in the wall.

“Mari, what--?”

“Check this out.” Marinette turned to grin at Alya, holding up the bag of cat treats. Temptations, Alya noted. They’d been her cat’s favourite when she was growing up. But that didn’t give her any clue as to why Marinette had them.

Marinette shook the bag, and they stood in wait for a few minutes. Alya was beginning to think that her friend was messing with her when a black blur came into view, gradually getting larger and larger before Chat Noir himself came crashing through the screen of the balcony door and skidded to a stop at his girlfriend’s feet.

Marinette raised her eyebrows and smirked at Alya, who was staring between the superheroes in confusion.

“What the fuck?”

Adrien groaned, pulling himself out of the mess of mesh he was tangled in and scowled at Marinette.

“He’s like a real cat,” Marinette laughed, offering a treat to her boyfriend. Adrien just swatted it out of her hand.

“I don’t even like them,” he grumbled. “I really don’t like this, you know.”

“Wait--you don’t like them?” Alya questioned, a grin spreading across her face as she made her way further into the living room. “Does that mean you’ve tasted them?”

Adrien’s scowl deepened. “I figured if shaking the bag made a sound that I somehow managed to register in my apartment when I wasn’t transformed and made me race across the city and crash through your wall, then they probably tasted good.” His lip turned up at the memory. “They don’t.”

Alya burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as she sunk to the door. “That didn’t stop you from doing it--how many times?”

“Six.” Marinette smirked, tapping her boyfriend on the nose.

“It’s not like there’s any choice on my part,” Adrien pointed out, his tail curling around his leg. “One second I’m in my apartment, the next I’m crashing through the wall into yours.” He ignored Alya’s continued laughter, pointing a finger in Marinette’s face. “Nino and I are trying to watch a movie, so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop.”

With that, he pecked Marinette’s lips in a quick kiss and jumped off the balcony.

Alya pulled herself to her feet, grinning at Marinette. “We’re doing it again so I can film it, right?”

 

Nino glanced up from his phone as Chat Noir crawled back in the window.

“What is happening to you, man?” he wondered.

Adrien released his transformation, sinking into the couch with a sulk and grabbing the bowl of Cheetos. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Follow me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort!


End file.
